


Valhalla

by KitkatDragon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dead Stoick the Vast, Hiccup reunites with his parents, Hotel Valhalla, Most characters just mentioned, Stoick in hotel valhalla, Valka in valhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitkatDragon/pseuds/KitkatDragon
Summary: Stoick the Vast dies and ends up in Hotel Valhalla. He has to make a speech about his brave death and wait for the rest of his family to join him. One by one, until finally he’s reunited with his son.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Valka, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Stoick the Vast/Valka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Valhalla

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon 1, 2, or 3 nor do I own any of the short films, the tv shows, books, none of it.
> 
> So HTTYD happened centuries before Magnus Chase came to Valhalla, some things are different. Valkeryies used to show up at the rooms of the ones they saved and explain things personally. I did try to incorporate a lot of Hotel Valhalla into the story though.

Stoick yawned as he sat up in his bed. He got up, the wooden boards creaking as he walked towards his kitchen. He began making breakfast before calling for Hiccup. When he got no response, he walked to where the stairs should have been but found they were gone.

He looked around and realized that the room he was in looked nearly identical to his home. But there were some slight differences. Instead of stairs, there was a very large cupboard filled with weapons of every kind. And there was the portrait of Hiccup and him from Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man (Season 1, Episode 8 of Riders of Berk). As well as the wedding portrait of him and Valka on their wedding day.

And the last portrait was of the three of them when Hiccup had just been born. If he had known then what the future would bring, Stoick couldn't decide how much, if anything, he would change.

When Stoick looked at the final portrait, the memories began flooding in.

_ "Don't!" Hiccup yelled. Stoick ran, his heart pounding as he raced towards his son who was backed into an icy wall as Toothless got closer and closer, a wild look in his eyes. _

_ "HICCUP!" Stoick yelled as Toothless got even closer. Hiccup screamed for the Night Fury to stop, but his begging fell on deaf ears. "SON!" _

_ That's when Hiccup noticed his father. And when it dawned on him what Stoick's plan was, he stretched his arm out as though he could have stopped the chief. _

_ "Dad! No!" _

Stoick sat down sullenly, his mind racing with questions. What had happened to Hiccup? Did they figure out how to stop Drago? Is Toothless okay? Was he really...dead? Stoick blinked the tears from his eyes. He had just reunited with his wife and had his family together again just to lose them once more.

He noticed a small book that rested on the fireplace labeled ‘ _ GUEST SERVICES _ ’. Stoick flipped through the book and found a map. There was a lounge, a battlefield area, a feasting hall for the slain, and there were apparently 540 floors. From the looks of it, Stoick was on floor 18. And in the corner of every page were the words ‘ _ Hotel Valhalla’ _ . 

Valhalla may not have looked like Stoick imagined, but he knew without a doubt that’s where he was. He stood back up and walked towards the door right as someone knocked on the other side of it. 

He opened the door and found a blonde woman wearing a bronze metal helmet that matched her chainmail tunic, a scroll in her hand. She looked at the Viking expectedly and beckoned for her to enter.

“Hello, Stoick the Vast. My name is Hildr. I am your Valkyrie, the one who brought you to Valhalla.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, and to be here,” Stoick shook her hand firmly. “I don’t suppose you know what’s going on in the living world do you?”

“Yes, I know about Midgard. I assume you wish to know about your family?” Hildr asked. Stoick nodded and she gestured for him to sit down before she spoke again.

Stoick listened attentively as she told him what had happened after his death. How Toothless had been spurned by Hiccup and hypnotized by Drago once more, and what his son and allies did to save the dragons and defeat the evil man.

It didn’t surprise the red-haired man one bit that Toothless had become king. 

Then Hildr spoke of Hiccup’s initiation as chief, and Stoick felt a burst of pride, though it was bittersweet. He had talked about Hiccup becoming chief right before all the chaos with Drago had begun, but Stoick always thought he’d be right by his son’s side, helping him along the way.

At least he still had his mother, and of course, Astrid, by his side. Along with the ragtag team of Dragon Riders that had somehow become his son’s best friends over the years. 

“Thank you for telling me this,” Stoick said, his voice hoarse with emotion. Hildr just smiled knowingly. “I hadn’t meant to leave my boy so soon.”

“No one here does, really. Your son is quite famous around here. Tales of how he became a bridge between the world of dragons and Vikings are quite common to hear around dinner time, before the speeches.”

“Speeches?” Stoick asked. Hildr nodded in affirmation.

“It is required for new Einherjar to retell the story of their death so that the council can decide if your death was truly brave,” Hildr explained. “Don’t forget to mention that you had a weapon in your hand.” 

Stoick nodded solemnly as the Valkyrie left him alone with his thoughts. 

* * *

Come dinnertime, and Stoick is forced to stand in front of a room filled with strangers and give a speech about how he bravely died, weapon in hand. 

He will later find out that some family members and comrades from childhood, all of whom died in some battle or another, were amongst the faces in the crowd. Faces like his father, fellow chieftains who had died at Drago’s hand, friends who had died in a war, etc.

But at the moment, he had never felt so alone. So Stoick closed his eyes and pretended that he was back home, in front of friends and family, and then he began to speak. 

“I fought in many wars as the Chief of Berk. But my son, Hiccup, was the one who won the war between humans and dragons, training them to be our friends, companions, if you will. Unfortunately, Drago Bludvist had other plans. He wanted to use dragons to defeat the Dragon King and by doing so, he could control every other dragon.”

Stoick ignored the murmurs that broke out when he mentioned his foe’s name and carried on.

“His dragon became the new king and he managed to control my son’s best friend. Toothless, the last of the Night Furies,” Stoick cleared his throat as he remembered how terrified, and how sad, Hiccup had been to see Toothless turn on him. “The dragon had Hiccup cornered. All parents know the fear of any harm coming to their child.

“And that fear was what caused me to act as I did. Sword in hand, I made my way through obstacles, dragons, and humans alike, as I rushed to Hiccup. I jumped in the way and took the blast intended for my son. 

“For my family, bravery has always meant doing what we believe is right, even if we’re terrified. I’m a chief, which means those I lead thought I was fearless. But those closest to me knew better. I was scared of losing my son, yes, but I would’ve lost him either way. 

What scared me was the idea of Hiccup having to come here at such a young age when he had finally found his mother after twenty years. He has friends who are loyal beyond belief, and a woman he loves and who loves him back.

Most of all, he has a best friend that, had I not stepped in, would have killed him. The grief Hiccup would’ve gone through, all alone in Valhalla, would have been more than I could bear. If saving my son from that pain, and finding myself here on my own, isn’t brave, I don’t know what is.” 

Stoick stopped speaking and waited in silence. Slowly, one by one, everyone in the hall clapped for him (save the council because they were even grumpier back in those days). 

* * *

Needless to say, Stoick got to stay in Valhalla. Years would pass, and he would hear news about Hiccup as he got older. The dragons going into hiding hurt Stoick, but he knew it was for the best. 

Thinking about how Toothless had supposedly found a mate and had his own young ones always made Stoick smile. But not nearly as much when he heard from Valka, who later joined him in the Hotel, that they had two grandchildren; Zephyr and Nuffink.

“Can’t believe it took him so long to marry Astrid,” Stoick commented one day to Valka. She shook her head in amusement and grinned slightly. 

“I can. They’re both stubborn, just like you. And besides, he wasn’t ready,” Valka stated. “He needed to let go of Toothless. It warms my heart to hear he reunited with Toothless. I bet the younglings look as cute as our grandchildren.”

“Too bad they won’t be showing up here anytime soon. Dragons live far too long,” Stoick muttered. While there were dragons Vikings could fight in the battlefield, Stoick had heard that the spirits of dragons could end up in one of the other 9 Norse Worlds. 

And the former chief knew that as soon as Toothless had passed that Hiccup would travel through every single world to find him if that’s what it took. 

“Humans don’t though,” Valka said thoughtfully. The couple looked at one another wistfully. “He’s getting older. I just hope the council lets him stay here.”

“It’s our son we’re talking about, remember?” Stoick pulled his wife into a tight hug. “No matter how he goes, it’ll be brave.”

“I suppose you’re right-” Valka was cut off by Gobber, who had shown up a few years after Valka, barged into the room.

“Stoick! You need to see this!” 

* * *

No one could deny that Hiccup Haddock the Third was a great hero. A warrior whose name would be remembered for centuries to come. The first Viking to train dragons and live in harmony with the fire-breathing creatures.

So he knew he would end up with his parents when his time came. But he knew it would take some time. Hiccup did his best to enjoy his life, with his beautiful bride Astrid who never ceased to amaze him, two children he wanted to give the world to, and his wonderful, crazy friends (some of which were humans, and some were not).

Unfortunately, all lives must come to an end. An elderly Hiccup had been warned by his wife not to lead the battle in the war between Berk and some uncivilized tribe. She had wanted him to stay home. But Hiccup, ever the stubborn Viking, had gone against her wishes. 

The dragons were still in hiding, and only Hiccup and his family knew they were still around. So Hiccup was on his own, flaming sword in hand, when he was dealt a fatal blow. He wasn’t sure, but as his vision faded to black, he could’ve sworn he heard the all-too-familiar roar of his best friend. 

He would miss Astrid and his children, yet Hiccup wasn’t worried. They would survive and learn to live again. While most may be afraid of death, Hiccup was surprisingly calm and at peace as he breathed his last breath. 

* * *

Honestly, it shouldn’t have surprised Stoick and Valka as much as it did. They ran towards the battlefield they trained at nearly every day and were amazed by the sight before them.

Sure, some Einherjar would off to the side, bitter and complaining about someone ruining their fun, but neither Stoick nor Valka could bring themselves to care too much. 

Hiccup, ever the rule changer, was on the battlefield surrounded by lindworms. None of which were attacking him, instead, they simply lounged on his lap, some draped over his shoulders, or chose to just be as close as they could possibly get.

Hiccup looked up just then and saw his parents. He leaped to his feet, angry lindworms falling to the ground. He winced and apologized to the small creatures before he ran over to the older Vikings.

“Mom! Dad!” Hiccup exclaimed tears in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around both of them. He had dreamed of the day where he’d feel his mother’s warm embrace again, or find himself unable to breathe due to his father’s tight grip. But it had been so long, he’d almost forgotten how it felt. 

Valka murmured loving words of comfort while Stoick just laughed in awe, ignoring the confused glances of the other warriors.

“Welcome home, son.”

* * *

Centuries later, and Hiccup would sit alongside his family, his parents on his left, wife and children on the right, across from his friends in the Feast Hall of the Slain. Because pretty much everyone on Berk died in battle instead of from old age or disease because they’re a bunch of crazy Vikings. 

Anywho, in the front of the large hall, Hiccup noticed a blond teenager nearby as the daily videos were played. Hiccup watched the blond die, without a weapon in his hand, played, making the blond look nervous, confused, even. Nothing new, sometimes Einherjar ended up in Valhalla without having actually died in combat. 

Then something strange happened. The Norns seemingly give a prophecy directly related to the blond aka Magnus Chase. Hiccup thought this was odd but interesting at the same time.

Oh if he had been told about all the chaos that would ensue, Hiccup might not have believed it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Btw, I posted this on fanfiction.net (DragonBookLoverKitkat913) as well but with several modifications, and I combined 2 stories into one. Thank you for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed.  
> \- Kitkat Out!


End file.
